One-way-ticket for pleasure
by bengirl
Summary: The handsome Adam Cartwright will be in the middle of an amazing adventure, after having won an unexpected present during a lottery. A ticket for a sensual date. R-Rated, because that story was written for the R-Forum writing challenge.


The San Francisco stage had just arrived. The Cartwrights boys were present to help the community. Several wooden crates had to be delivered, probably ten or twelve, containing food, drinks, books and decorations for the Virginia City Fair, which would take place in two weeks.

****************Joe started by testing every load before lifting them, he pushed the object lightly with his hands to see how easily it could move.

« Why do you that, little Joe », Ned Peterson asked, amused.

« This tells me about how heavy it is. », he answered.

« Remember, a small size does not always mean a light load. », Adam replied, with a smirk on his face.

« Don't overdo it, Baby brother, it's too heavy for you ! » Hoss added his own teasing before coming to the rescue.

« we don't want you to be pressed by a heavy crates », Adam replied with a snarky comment to which Little Joe answered by raising his shoulders.

« Pff »…  
****************45 minutes later.

« What if I buy you a cold drink and something to eat », Adam proposed.

« Great , let's go ».

They approached the entrance, letting the sweet smells fill the air around them.

« Man, it smells even better than the last time we were here ! It has never smelled like that before », Hoss exclaimed, with pleasure on his face.

Adam chuckled : « Trust me, big brother, you don't even know the half of it ».  
The three of them walked in and sat down.

« I don't usually like pork but I must admit the pork's loins you prepared was delicious.

"This is my Grandma's recipe that she gave me when I got married. Pork chops are baked then served with a rich mushroom sauce. It takes a little bit of work, but is great for a special dinner - my husband loves it!"

« and for good reasons », Hoss replied.

********a few days later  
"Good morning, ladies." Joeand Hoss Cartwright both tipped their hat respectfully as they ambled over to join the group of young women in the Virginia City general store. "Beautiful day.", 26 year old Adam added, with a charming smile,  
Murmurs of agreement greeted him as the girls turned from the display they had been admiring to acknowledge his words. Adam smiled and greeted two of them, as he knew them. As he turned his back, the young girls continued their comments about the Cartwright boy.

"Will you save a few dances for him ? For sure, I will. " Ben Cartwright's son was sure known as the hot well shaped guy, one of Virginia City most acclaimed leading men, it was easy to be friend with Adam Cartwright, it was very nice to talk with him, it had a lot to do with his personality. He was down-to-earth; he didn't trip. He was very kind. Masculine. Protective. Sexy and seductive. Virginia city's girls couldn't help but fall in love with him because they felt secure and not only because he was ruggedly handsome.

\- Dances ? I'll keep something else. »

And for some good reasons. She had been kissed once by him. Yeah, she remembered it too well, they had shared a kiss in the dark. This kiss had been pretty passionate..., she would never forget how their lips had smacked very very loudly.

**************The day had come. Joe was unable to restrain a smile as he saw how uncomfortable Hoss looked in his new suit. The three Cartwrights were dressed for the occasion in their best clothes, which was making the oppressive heat even more difficult to bear. It was just past noon and the sun was at its zenith in a cloudless sky, not the best time to be standing on the hot, dusty streets of Virginia City. Not the best time ? But it was Sunday, and the day of the Annual Virginia City Fair. Children were allowed to be on poneys for a fun and educational ride through Virginia City Park. The school teacher had made the children draw and write texts about the birth of Virginia City and the building of the town, and parents were proud to see the artwork exposed in town. It was The Nevada annual Day, on Saturday, July 27: rope tricks and gun-slinging; music and square-dancing; cowboy poetry; horseshoe pitching contests; a scavenger hunt in the galleries; and hands-on activities for the whole family.  
It wouldn't be a Summer festival without a smokin' outdoor grill and a menu full of mouth-watering food.

***********Saturday evening : dance in town  
« Hey, who's the guy close to Ned, and what's that instrument » Joe asked, pointing the dark short instrument with his finger.

« they call it a clarinett », Adam replied. « could you stop eating pistachios , that's disguting », scolded Adam, with a sharp tone of voice, the same Ben would have used if he had been there.

***************  
To be able to sing, play an instrument or dance competently were social skills valued by most of the community at that time. In the evening, after the supper of that festive occasion, the families gathered around the piano and sang to entertain themselves. Some voices were famous in town, but it was always a pleasure to have Ben and his sons singing a few songs. Ned Paterson could master the harmonica, so he started to play a childhood tune. And the Ponderosa's lords started to sing :

« Lost my partner,  
What'll I do?  
Lost my partner,  
What'll I do?  
Lost my partner,  
What'll I do?  
Skip to my lou, my darlin'.  
Skip, skip, skip to my Lou,  
Skip, skip, skip to my Lou,  
Skip, skip, skip to my Lou,  
Skip to my Lou, my darlin'.  
I'll get another one  
Prettier than you,  
I'll get another one  
Prettier than you,  
I'll get another one  
Prettier than you,  
Skip to my Lou, my darlin'.  
Skip, skip, skip to my Lou,  
Skip, skip, skip to my Lou,  
Skip, skip, skip to my Lou,  
Skip to my Lou, my darlin'. »  
Adam finished the song with a smile, and people started to applause.

****** In fact, some of the musicians played in unison rather than harmony, Ned and his friends played by ear but the dancers enjoyed square dances, reels, jigs but a young girl was alone, sitting at a table watching the people on the dance floor. They all seemed to be enjoying the band. Yes, it was nice to see people happy, but why was she sitting here alone when she should be dancing in the arms of one of handsome rancher. For the ball she had bought a dress for her cousin's wedding the year before and was wearing it for the event. It was silky, sleek, and made her skin glow.  
A throat cleared behind her. She turned to find Adam and smiled. He put out his hand. "Mademoiselle, shall we " he asked with a charming smile.  
He was handsome in his dark suit. She took his proffered hand, noting how warm and callused it was. She felt a tingle of something as he held her smaller, softer hand in his warm, callused one. They reached the dance floor and the music changed to something slow and dreamy.  
Adam took her in his arms and swayed her in time to the music. He smelled like Old Spice, she mused. Her grandfather had worn the scent, but on Adam it was warm and sensual. Incrementally, he pulled her closer until their bodies were only a hair's breadth away. He was slowly moving his hand on her lower back in time to the tempo, she realized, and relaxed into his hold.

"you're a talented dancer" he said, murmuring into her long, straightened hair.  
He could feel the vibration of her voice on his chest as they moved to the singer's husky singing.

"thank you ».

The song began to wrap up and Adam enjoyed a few more moments of their dance. She was softer than she looked, her skin smooth and warm, her hair a thick, silky mass, even in its straightened state. She smelled faintly of jasmine.  
He stepped back at the end of the song.

"What was your favorite part of the day ?"

She blushed, but met his eyes. She merely smiled an enigmatic, womanly smile and answered

"Dancing with you."

And to his delight she quickly kissed his cheek before walking off the dance floor.

******a few minutes later

« Folks, time now for checking your ticket ».

The men around put their hand into their pockets to get the tickets they had bought during the days while the ladies got theirs into their silky purses.  
« ok, this time, may we avoid some bits and pieces, » annunced Joe, before getting a dark look from his father.

*****  
Thirty minutes later all the presents had been given, but Roy Coffee, who was the Master of Ceremony, suddenly annunced, that a last bonus would be given.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please, don't tear your Lottery Tickets, because tonight, someone will be the lucky winner of one wonderful surprise. One of our guest just gave me one enveloppe… !"  
People made their voices heard, those who had already put the tickets in their pockets , reached them back for this last unexpected present.

« an enveloppe ? Who would be happy with an enveloppe ? Maybe with 5.000 dollars inside », men were yelling around.

*******a few seconds later.  
« the last number is six… oops, I read it upside down. It's nine, the last number is nine », Roy Coffee apologized.

\- Hey, Big Brother, looks like you won the big prize », Hoss bursted into laughter, patting Adam's back. Number 9 was written on his brother's small red piece of paper.

*****************Alone in his room. Adam had managed to avoid questions about his present. He had told about one book and everybody had been pleased with that.

« Ticket to paradise : The Powerball lottery jackpot is for you. Meet me at midnight, close to « 1000 desire tree » experience the intense life and love experience ofthe 'living moon'.

*****************ten minutes before midnight, in Virginia City's empty street.  
"Miss Rymont." , she told him. He took her hand as she extended it to him, raising it to his lips. "Pleased to meet you again.", as he recognize the charming partner with whom he had shared a dance during the party in town. His father and his brothers were deeply asleep in their room in the Virginia City Hotel, so Adam had had no problems to leave without having been seen by them…  
She smiled, showing even white teeth and revealing a dimple on the left side of her mouth.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr Cartwright." She said with a little dip of her head.

"Call me Adam."

"Then you must call me Charlotte."

******As they both brought their horses to a swift trot, Adam started to wonder where they were going. He sure was enjoying the compagny of that secret young lady and her unreasonable plan. They were going to Hidden Valley. Once there, they dismounted their horses and tethered them to a young oak. She was smiling one cute little smile that meant so much more than words. He came close to her.  
I didn't expect to have you come with me », " she remarked lightly, indicating that she did not mind at all.

"What made you believe that ? », he asked amused.

"Saw you twice in town, but ya didn't notice me ».  
« I'm sorry, it's a pity to be distracted by something when a so lovely girl is watching you and calling you ».

"It's because I've just called you with my eyes », she laughed.

"With your eyes ? " Adam chuckled softly. It was amazing that he was there with that wonderful girl.

« How did you manage to get me win ? », he asked, wondering how it could have been possible. She didn't answer, she came close to him kissed him and whispered « I won't tell you how, this is a secret ».

-Ya know, I still want to show you one special place. Fancy comin' with me? " Adam nodded and followed her. They went deeper into the woods, walking slowly side by side. Adam led their horses to a patch of yellowing grass near a large shrub, on which he tethered the reins, making sure the animals would not break free , then joined her near the stream. He wrapped his arms around her waist. The complete seclusion of the place, the mesmerizing murmurs of the stream and the leaves of the trees swaying in the breeze, the chirping birds, the warm scent of the forest under a playful dancing moon, tiny specks of light in the clearing, enhanced all the more the irrepressible attraction they felt. Tentatively, Charlotte reached out to touch Adam' s arm, her hand traveling slowly up to his shoulder, his neck, inching closer and closer until she could sense his heart beating as wildly as her own. She only cared about being with him, here and now. Following her, Adam leant against the trunk, dipping his head to meet her eager lips. The ensuing kiss was all-consuming, abandoned. Feeling her knees threatening to buckle, she clung with all her might to his shoulders, reveling in the firm muscles under the soft cotton of his shirt. She tugged impatiently at the garment so she could slip her hands underneath and caress his skin. How intoxicating it felt, silken under her fingertips, its scent permeating her senses ! Oh that unique, heady fragrance of him !  
She gasped when she felt his warm hands searching under her skirt and petticoats for the drawstrings of her bloomers. He skillfully untied them, unfastened her garters, baring her buttocks and legs, his ministrations causing her to writhe and moan as her arousal went up another notch. Weak under the weight of her emotions she sank to the moss-covered ground, bringing Adam down with her. Hovering above her, Adam studied the exquisite sight of his partner, half-undressed, her green-gold eyes darkened with passion, her nostrils and lips trembling with her ragged breathing, her hair fanned out like a coppery aura. How could he resist ?  
The urgency they felt to become one drove them to join their bodies without further ado. Nature cradled them, accompanying their dance of love with its own rhythm, as waves of pleasure engulfed them into a glowing, billowing enchantment in which nothing else but their love for one another existed...  
Some time later, they were still lying in the shade of the willow, quietly enjoying each other's presence.  
For once, Adam was the first to speak . "I gotta say, this is the best unexpected price I've ever had in one lottery game."  
She gulped, hesitating a few seconds before answering : "I'm surprised, too. I really don't know what's happened to me. All I can say is that I've been thinking about that all day and... well…"

Adam stopped her with a long, loving kiss to convey his appreciation. It was so simple, so natural, so... wild !

"We'll have to come back here, won't we ?" She suggested dreamily.

"Yeah, it will be our loving tree... the same way there used to be the kissing tree…"

"It's a lovely idea... as long as we don't have to share it with other couples,"

Charlotte remarked. They laughed together and shared a few more kisses, before reluctantly getting up. While Charlotte was straightening her clothes and tidying her hair, Adam had taken his knife out and started carving a large A+C in the wood, as a reminder of this stolen moment. Daily routine may call them back, they would always remember this one hour away from everything, here in this little corner of Heaven. One of many more to come...

« Where do I begin to tell the story of how great a love can be, the sweet love story that is older than the sea the simple truth about the love she brings to... »

Adam couldn't stop his sentence, he broke into tears. There was nothing more terrible than the loss of a loved one. Because yes he had lost her, tragedy had stroke and he was terribly sad, he was devastated. Inside, because he couldn't share with anybody the story of their short passion, the reality of that unexpected lottery he had won. Each time he was breaking down, there were no arms to comfort him, he broke all alone in his bed and he cried until he had no energy in his body. They hadn't had any talking about the way they would their life together, they hadn't had enough time. Fate had had other plans. Charlotte had died. He hugged the tree on which their initials were carved and he cried.


End file.
